The New Girl
by Amstar10198
Summary: Courtney goes to a new school, she has been moving her whole life same old same old... or is it?  Yeah I am bad at summaries, just please read it I worked extra hard on this one  Rated T because I am not too sure what people expect


**The New Girl**

**Chapter 1: The 'Groups'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Total Drama Series or Characters**

* * *

><p>Courtney looked up at the iron gates of her new school; it wasn't fair how her family had to keep moving all the time. It always sucked to be the new kid, and especially because she always seemed to move halfway into a school year. Which meant when she went into the new school everyone already had made friendship groups. Groups, she hated them mostly because she had never really been in one. When she was younger she would try her hardest to fit in doing whatever possible to make people like her. But after countless attempts she gave up and started spending her time alone at lunchtimes mostly in the library doing her homework. People would often give her stares but she didn't care what people thought of her, she didn't bother herself with people's stupid rumours and such.<p>

Sure she had gotten used to the whole moving thing but it was still daunting. She walked in with her backpack slung over her shoulder and took a look of her surroundings. Almost immediately she was engulfed by stupid airheads, running after some ball or something she didn't care much for sports either.

* * *

><p>"What do reckon her deal is?" said Bridgette looking over at Courtney's direction<p>

"Dunno" Replied Geoff "Must be new"

"Nah, duh!" She said quickly spinning her head around to face her boyfriend.

Courtney finally found her feet again and tried to find someone who could give

* * *

><p>her a heads up on where to go and such. She came across a boy and a girl lounging in the shade on a bench staring at her talking. It didn't take a genius to know it was about her. Well at least while she had their attention she could ask a couple questions she thought.<p>

"Hi my name is Courtney Richardson. I'm new and I was just wondering if you could help me" Courtney said in front of the two teens beaming her pearly whites.

"Yeah sure, I'm Bridgette and this is Geoff. Here's the stuff you need to know about groups and all the kind of stuff. See over there?" She said pointing over to a group of girls all wearing pink and carrying with them bags with little Chihuahuas in them. Courtney didn't think she needed Bridgette's explanation about who those girls are; bitches.

"That's the most popular group in the school but also the bitchiest, I would stay away from them if you want to survive here" Courtney nodded and quickly moved he gaze back to Bridgette and Geoff as the asian one obviously the ring leader offered a short glare at her.

"See that group over there? That's the geeks, and the guy with the blue top and glasses is Harold. The mega geek, don't go over there, it's like social suicide" she said pointing to a large group of boys sitting on a lunch table playing on their laptops and from what she could tell comparing high scores. Pfft extreme geeks she thought as she rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench next to Bridgette as she was getting the whole tour, she might as well.

"Over there is the jocks, some of them can't even play sports but are still allowed in for some reason. Especially that guy with the red tracksuit, seriously hilarious on sports day by the way" Courtney looked over to the group of guys who tripped her over this morning they were all in football jerseys and tracksuits with numbers on the back, obviously their number for football.

"That group there is the music guys, their pretty cool I guess. One of them, Trent that guy there" She said pointing over to a guy playing his guitar peacefully "hangs out with us sometimes" She said finishing up her sentence.

"And that group there is the worst, they are total jerks. Especially their little ring leader Duncan" She said pointing over to a guy with a neon green mowhawk, Courtney could just tell he was going to be trouble but she couldn't resist but notice how damn hot he was. She quickly looked back at the couple in front of her as she thought he was about to look at her.

Just then a rather gothic girl came and sat down.

"Hey guys, who's this?" she said as she ripped away her straw from her box juice.

"This is Courtney, she's new. Courtney this is Gwen" Bridgette said introducing them both.

"Hey" she said quietly as she looked over to the 'bad guys' group and to Duncan. But noticing he was looking she zipped her head back around.

Just then the bell rang and everyone got back up and started scurrying back into the school halls.

"Wait! Bridgette! Where is the principals office? I need to check in" Courtney asked just before Bridgette got up to leave.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, down the hall to left. Don't play nice with him he is a real bore okay?"

"Yeah alright" she said as she quietly walked down to the principals office waiting to meet this 'real bore'.

* * *

><p>As she walked down the now deserted corridor she began to think this place over a bit.<p>

'Maybe this year I will hang out with Bridgette, Geoff and Gwen. They are definitely not idiots like everyone was at her old school, maybe I will give them a chance' she thought.

She arrived at the Principals foyer and she walked in to be greeted by an older woman who smiled hugely. A little to much for Courtney's taste but she was just trying to be nice, so she gave the older woman a smile in return.

"You must be Courtney" She said with a big beam, Courtney thought her cheeks were going to soon give up as she smiled even bigger than before

"Just wait one minute. Mr. Collins will be with you soon okay?"

Courtney nodded as she sat down in one of the chairs and picked up the school's magazine. She was flipping through it when that boy Duncan came in and walked straight into the principal's office, but on the way in she could have sworn she winked at her. Her cheeks turned to a bright crimson colour as she buried her face into the magazine hoping no one would see the blush that was quickly spreading on her face.

After a couple of minutes of yelling all by done some older man and an occasional remark by a younger guy, obviously Duncan, he walked out with a smile on his face with a piece of paper in his hand. Of course if she knew any better it was a detention slip. She looked up at him as he exited and she could have sworn he smirked at her.

Her day dreaming about Duncan was soon interrupted when she heard her name being called

"Courtney? You may go in now" Said the woman from before.

She put down the magazine and walked into the principals office waiting for the most boring forty minutes of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Too many lines? Yeah by the end I just started randomly placing them everywhere.**

**Sooo? How did you like it? Please tell me if I should continue or not!**

**Now if you have read my first story you should know if you review I love you!**

**Well anyway, I am soooo wide awake and it's all this stories fault! It's 4:08am and my whole house is asleep apart from you know me. Anways I better get started reading some other fanfictions. Yeah I am that wide awake, but I dont care because I am on holidays baby! Wohooo! And I have been bored this whole week, literally this whole week today my highlight was jumping off a chair. I was even so bored that I made apple crumble sundaes and even cleaned up afterwards which is like, wow if you knew me! I went through my entire wardrobe and threw out things I dont wear anymore and watched the whole Total Drama Island =P But at least tomorrow I am making my list and packing my bag because I am going on Holiday! YAAYY XD! WITH MY FAMILY!... cricket cricket... I know talk about boooring, I just wanted to relax but my dad is probably going to drag us to all of the touristy places. Wish me luck =P**

**REVIEW! ABOUT STORY NOT ABOUT MY SAD LIFE, I ALREADY NO IT STINKS =P**

**Love Amstar10198 xoxooxox**


End file.
